Be My Valentine
by Bambi Star
Summary: Valentine Special - Ranma + Usagi - don't expect too much though...


Author's note: Hmm... I can't believe that over a year has passed since when  
I first thought of this idea. Sorry to all if it's unoriginal or anything,   
but I want to get this fic done and over with. ^_^ So sorry if it would seem   
a little rushed. My time is running out here...  
  
Disclaimers: "Ranma ½" was created by Rumiko Takahashi. "Sailor Moon" was   
created by Naoko Takeuchi. All rights reserved, used without permission. All   
other characters and plot belong to me, Bambi Star.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*** Be My Valentine ***  
Valentine Special  
By Bambi*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Chirp chirp* The birds sang, making the full use of this beautiful winter(1)  
day. Even though it was cold, it was still a rare treat to have a winter day  
without rain. All the young couples were enjoying the rest of the day without  
the worries of school. However there was one young lady who wasn't so lucky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tsukino Usagi, aged 14, class 2-1 of Juuban Junior High walked through the  
sliding glass doors with a blooming smile on her face. Today was the day when  
she would finally ask her long time crush to be her valentine. Her heart   
raced, pounding loudly in her chest as her face had a small pink tint.  
  
She looked around the arcade looking for Motoki; the cute boy that had always  
cheered her up and had always been here when she needed him. In her hand was  
a red heart shaped box, wrapped up neatly with a red bow. Today was the day  
when she would finally confess to him. She shivered with excitement.  
  
Her smile dropped a little as she caught no sight of him after a while of   
glancing around from the doorway. She moved further into the arcade, pulling   
her large coat closer to her body and moving away from the sudden gust wind  
that rushed through the doors. She sat down in front of one of the games and  
settled the box on the controls as she rubbed her gloves hands together.  
  
She looked around once more, the arcade was almost bare, and the only people  
that occuplied this area now were couples. Her face fell as she stared at the  
ground. Maybe Motoki already had a girlfriend and he thought nothing about   
her but as a child?  
  
A pair of shoes appeared in her line of sight and she looked up with hope.   
Instead of seeing the dark blond hair she had hoped for, she saw a tall man  
with dark hair and piercing dark blue eyes. She sighed and looked back down  
dejectively at the ground.  
  
"What do you want Mamoru?" she mumbled. All she wanted to do was to be alone  
at the moment. She didn't want anyone to tease her at the moment.  
  
"You're looking for Motoki, ain't you?" Usagi looked up at his eyes and saw  
that he was being sincere and nodded. "You really should give up on him. He  
already has a girlfriend."   
  
The words struck her heart more painfully than the words that ever came out  
of his mouth as she shakedly stood up and grabbed her box that was meant to  
be for a gift. "Arigato, Mamoru-san. Have a nice Valentine's Day." With   
that, she walked out of the arcade with Mamoru watching after her in concern.  
  
"Usagi?" she passed Rei on the way out but heed her no attention as she   
continued her walk in misery. Her day was already ruinned and she would never  
enjoy Valentine's Day again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tears ran down her face as she quickly wiped them away, not wanting to   
attract attention to herself. (Why did I think that he would want to date a   
Junior High girl like me, anyway?) She looked around and saw couples walking  
down the streets together, smiling and holding hands, looking at each other   
lovingly. Tears threatened to fall again as she looked down at the wrapped up  
home-made white chocolate.  
  
She had spent so much time with her mother in the kitchen yesterday, trying   
to make it perfect. On the chocolate she had drew a cute bunny holding onto a  
rose, with the message on the bottom of: "Please be my Valentine's."  
  
She was so proud of her own accompliment as it was the best thing she ever   
made. Even if her mother is help her with almost everything. Now it was going  
to be wasted, and no one else other than her mother and herself will be able   
to see it. She rubbed at her eyes and stared down hard at the hearted shaped   
wrapped chocolate and placed it back into the cardboard red box.   
  
Maybe she should just get rid of it and get it out of her mind. After all,  
didn't everyone say something like 'out of sight, out of mind'? And she   
really wanted to forget about that whole incident already. With a slight   
hestination, she then tossed the box over her shoulder while cringing and   
pretending not to care where it landed, or what happened to it. However, a  
small part of her felt as if she just felt she just threw away her heart too.  
  
She walked on slowly with barely any energy. She just felt so tired and   
wanted to go home and sleep, wishing with each step that the day would be   
over soon. Unbeknown to her, a boy behind her caught product of her hard long  
work.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma walked out of the school sulking. All of the boys at school had   
recieved chocolates, even his shy friend Ryoga. That was, all the boys but   
him. He sighed dejectedly as he shoved his hands in his pockets, it was   
awfully cold today. (He looked around to see if there was anyone else like   
him, someone who didn't have a valentine's partner.)  
  
The only reason he could come up with of why he didn't get any gifts from any  
of the girls(2) was that none of them knew him yet. After all, he was pretty   
new to the area and Pops only stopped to make sure that he completed his   
compulsory schooling. Not to mention that he went to an all-boys school where  
he couldn't meet any girls there.  
  
He looked up and stared at the sky where the sun was starting to peep out of  
the clouds and shrugged. When he looked back down to see what was in front  
of him, an object flew into his direction and he caught it with ease.  
  
The object was thrown by the girl in front of him. She had really long blond   
hair that was tied up in an odd yet unique style of two buns on her head and   
two curly ponytails. Her shoulders were slumped like how he had his just   
before. From what he could tell from her behind was that she seemed as misery  
as him.  
  
He looked down at the package in his hand and then ran after the girl. "Hey  
miss!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi ignored the first intital call. After all, who would be calling her and  
the voice was unfamiliar. That was until a boy sudden appeared beside her,   
obviously coming from behind. "Hey, is this yours? Don't you want it   
anymore?"  
  
Usagi looked up slowly at who was talking to her and felt her cheeks burning  
up. The boy was really cute with grey-blue eyes and long black hair tied into  
a single ponytail. He wore a long sleeved black school uniform of the local   
all boys school as he held her box in his hand while looking at her   
curiously.  
  
"You can keep it. Better then it going to waste, I guess..." she trailed off  
as she smiled weakly at him before continuing on her way home.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma looked at the girl's retracting back in confusion. She was just giving   
it to him? He opened the box and unwrapped the red foil, his eyes widening at  
the sight. It seemed the whole thing was made out of chocolate, so of which  
was already melted. He placed a finger to the chocolate and tasted it.  
  
It was really delicious!  
  
He never ever had the luxious of such simple things like junk food while   
training with his father. He felt guilty at eating some more of the chocolate  
but the girl had gave it to him, didn't she? He then noticed the words and   
smiled. He then placed the whole thing in his mouth and gulped down the   
tasty white chocolate.  
  
He licked his lips, savoring the taste then regreted it for eating the   
chocolate too quickly. A sudden thought appear in his mind. He had to repay  
that girl! But how... With an idea in his mind, he ran after the girl;   
enclosing the distace between each other easily.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sighed and wondered what that cute boy ended up doing with her   
chocolate. Did he dump it into the bin like she was sure every other boy   
would probably do. What she didn't expect to see was he appearing again, this  
time in front of her and she had collapsed with him. She waved her arms   
around ready to fall back onto her backside as he wrapped his arms around her  
waist and pulled upright.  
  
She felt her whole body becoming hot as she pressed slightly against his   
body. "A-arigato..." she bowed, stepping away from his hold.  
  
"Ah, gomen. It was my fault for leaping in front of you." he bowed in return.  
He then looked back up and she giggled. He blinked in confusion while tilting  
his head to the side, "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi couldn't help back to giggle, he looked so adorable! He had some   
chocolate smuggled on his face with the look of total innocence on his face,  
that reminded her so much of a child and a lost puppy. Tears started to form  
in her eyes from happiness as she quickly wiped them away so not to offend  
him.  
  
He started to look a little hurt and she quickly answered him, "you have some  
chocolate on your face." She smiled at him, and wiped the chocolate away from  
his face. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, but you just looked so cute  
then."  
  
He blushed, and then rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Er.. you too..."  
  
Usagi blushed as they stared at each other nervously.  
  
"Say..." Ranma suddenly spoke up, "I know we're total stranger and all that,   
but... will you be my valentine's?"  
  
Usagi would normally say no, but the boy in front of her had the small look   
as what she had. She smiled, wrapping the coat around herself, she could see  
that he was honest and could be trusted.  
  
"I will like that." The two both smiled at each other.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They both looked up when they felt the first drops of rain. "Aww man... and   
the sun was going to come up too." complained Ranma as he then looked at the  
girl next to him. He had to say, she was very cute and had a really beautiful  
smile. He then racked his mind as to what to do next. Whatever it was, he   
had to do it quickly before it started to pour down rain on him.  
  
He picked up her as she released a small startled squeal. He smiled at her,  
"Trust me on this, but hold on tight."  
  
Usagi complied as Ranma suddenly leaped up into the air, and she held tightly  
onto his neck. She had her head against his as she looked at the view. "Wow!  
it's so beautiful here." She had often leaped this high as a sailor senshi  
but she had never been an 'passager' of one of these flights.  
  
Ranma smiled over her shouler. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" He then settled down  
onto one of the rooftops, still holding onto her. "I'm going to take you to   
a secret place that I've discovered when I first came here." He released her  
gently and placed her down while keeping a firm hold on her still so she   
wouldn't slip. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Usagi searched his eyes, while remembering her mother's words of not to trust  
strangers so easily. But there was something that made her feel so drawn to   
the boy in front of her. He wasn't that much older than herself too, yet in  
his eyes it showed that he had seen more than he wanted to.  
  
"Hai." She moved up closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her   
heart beating rapidly. He smiled at her as with a blink of a eye, he had her  
in his arms again and they were in the air again.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes, she could feel the cool fresh air of the rushing into  
her from behind and smell his sense and the smell of the rain.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma didn't understand why he was taking this girl to his secret place where  
he wanted to time to himself to either think or to train, but she looked like  
she needed cheering up and he trusted her to keep his secret. He was also  
surprised at how trusting the girl was. He hadn't even told her his name yet.  
  
He grinned as he saw the view in sight. "Hey, we're getting close." He looked  
down at her and saw her mob of blond hair. She also smelt good, like straw-  
berries. He then blushed as he felt how close they were to each other. It was  
the closest he ever held a girl before. He was somewhat finally understanding  
the physical difference between boys and girls.  
  
He landed lightly on the grassy hill and immediately settled her down to the  
ground. He then brushed the raindrops out of his hair as he turned to look at  
the horizon. "Look! A rainbow!" he pointed at the sky where there were   
several coloured strips.  
  
Her eyes lit up as she stared at the rainbow. "Wow! It's so pretty!" she   
unconsciously moved closer to him.   
  
Ranma smiled and looked at her. His breath caught in his throat as her blond  
hair glistened from the rain and the sunlight. She looked like an angel or an  
goddess... Whatever it was, she was more beautiful than any rainbow. He was  
never the poetic type, but all he knew was that she was beautiful.  
  
He slowly moved in and drapped his arm around her shoulders. She had at first  
tensed but then leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
They both stayed like that staring at the rainbow, both content with the   
silence and with each other until it became nightfall and the rain had long  
stopped falling then.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma led her to the near edge of the hill while holdind her firmly and she   
looked down at the pitch black city. Suddenly, a white dot appeared, and then  
several more followed. Her eyes widen and a smile blossoming on her face as   
they watched as the city below them lit up like a christmas tree.   
  
"Wow..." Whispered Usagi breathlessly, " this place is so amazing."  
  
Ranma smiled besided her. "Yeah... I found this place when I was running away  
from my Pop actually." He laughed nervously. "But it's a really good place   
for me when I want to be alone and just think."  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement. "I wish I had a place like this. It's really   
special to have your own secret place to run and hide to when you need it."  
  
She then stepped back away from the edge and turned to face him. "Oh! I'm   
Tsukino Usagi, by the way."  
  
"I'm Saotome, Saotome Ranma." Usagi smiled at him and was going to say more  
when there was some sort of explosion and she hoped it wasn't caused by the  
Dark Kingdom(3).  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They both turned to the sound and then gasped startled as the fireworks  
exploded above them. It seemed to be set somewhere nearby and they watched  
appreciating the wonders of the variety of colours.   
  
Ranma thanked the gods(4) for allowing this day to be really great for him.   
But whoever blessed him to be so lucky to have met Usagi.  
  
He looked down at the girl and hoped that he would be able to see her again.  
But he knew that he would probably have to leave soon again. His father   
probably already had plans for them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi could feel his eyes on her, but strangly, she didn't mind as much as   
she thought she would. She turned to face him once more, realising how late   
it actually was and how her parents would probably worry for her.  
  
"Ranma..." she licked her lips, "Can.. can you take me home now?" She looked  
down at the ground dejectedly, "I really want to stay here a little bit   
longer but my parents are going to worry about me."  
  
Ranma felt somewhat envious of her, but didn't say anything. Instead he just   
smiled and nodded. "Sure." He took one last look around his secret place.   
Besides, wasn't it more fun to share a secret between two friends? "But, this  
can be your secret place too."  
  
Usagi's eyes widen, "Arigato!" She embraced him tightly and he blushed   
deeply.  
  
"Ah... you're welcome." smiled Ranma as he released her. He felt proud of   
himself for having to do the right thing. "Come on, I'll show you the way to  
get here." He took her hand and they walked to her house together.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi was saddened when they reached her house too quickly. She really   
enjoyed herself with Ranma while listening to his adventures with his father  
which on their training trips.  
  
They stopped in front of her house. There was a soft light coming from the  
windows. "D-do you want to come in?"  
  
Ranma looked at her, and then at the house. He wanted to, but he didn't want  
to impose. He still held onto her gloved hands and smiled softly, "Perhaps   
another time." A promise was made.  
  
Usagi looked up at him saddened then smiled. "Hai! You better!" She then   
gigled before embracing him again. "Arigato Ranma-chan. I really had fun."  
  
Ranma hugged her back, trying to savouring their last short moments together.  
"Me too." They pulled apart from each other slowly, neither one of them   
wanting to fully let go. Ranma then leaned close to her and kissed her fore-  
head, "I promise."  
  
Usagi smiled as tears fell down from her eyes. "Hai!" she nodded with a smile  
through the tears. "I'll be waiting." They released each other.  
  
Just before Ranma turned away, Usagi stopped him by placing an hand on his  
arm. He turned to look at her confused. She suddenly pressed her lips against  
his as his eyes widen. She then quickly pulled away with a blush on her   
cheeks. "So you'll remember me always."  
  
Ranma blushed and nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day, Usagi-chan." He then   
reluctantly added, "until next time."  
  
Usagi nodded, "Until next time." She watched him walk away from her as she  
held her hand to her heart and a smile on her face.  
  
He had made her Valentine's Day really special and she would always be in her  
heart. She would never forget him. "See you soon Ranma..."  
  
With that, she walked into the house. The full moon glowing brightly behind  
her.   
  
Both were happy that they now had someone special to remember always. Someone  
who would also be under the same moon and sky as each other.  
  
(¯`·´¯) Happy Valentine's Day  
`·.·´everyone!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(1) I think it is winter there now... but I could be wrong.  
(2) In Japan, it was tradition that it was the girl who gave the boy the   
valentine's gift.  
(3) ie The Negaverse. I think it was originally called the 'Dark Kingdom'...  
(4) Remember, this was before he was cursed and all that.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Notes: Wow! I actually gotten this done before midnight! Yatta! Now to just  
post it. The somewhat proper version of this would be at my webpage. Anyhows,  
sorry that this is so short. But it's due to a one night's work and I haven't  
gotten the time to actually check it probably yet... So if anyone sees any   
mistakes, please tell me.   
  
I hope that everyone would had/have a good valentine's day!   
- Bambi* (bambi_star@dingoblue.net.au) 


End file.
